


Blood Wish

by laughingCat (nekobakaz)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: AU, Author has mental issues, Ghouls, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no clue where this is going, Original Character(s), SHENANIGANS!, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, WIP, do not fear the OC, follow along with the manga!!, shit happens, some people ship characters I ship series, this is also what happens when I LARP too much, this is not quality fic, this is what happens when I ask "what happens if you add vampires"?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobakaz/pseuds/laughingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what lurks deep below, under the crust of the earth beneath your feet? Ever put your ear to the ground, slow your breathing, and listen? Quietly now, listen.<br/>Listen.<br/>Ghouls may have their secret tunnels and safe places, but there are older predators lurking in the dark, creeping from tombs and catacombs and places better left unsaid.  And they don't want to share...<br/>Across the globe, the Kindred Princes have declared Blood Hunts on Ghouls, ruthlessly massacring perceived threats to the Masquerade in their domains.  And now assassins gather in Tokyo as rumours grow of another Blood Hunt being declared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting the fic with Chapter 60 of the Tokyo Ghoul manga, and more or less following along for a while. Where this is going, I have no idea. I didn't actually expect to write and post fic for this idea, but it's been eating a hole in my brain, so why not share???

Ever wonder what lurks deep below, under the crust of the earth beneath your feet? Ever put your ear to the ground, slow your breathing, and listen? Quietly now, listen.

Listen.

 

“Yadira, come here. I need to speak with you alone.”

“My Prince?”

“I have a mission for you.”

 

“Hey, is that a news chopper?”

“Whose bright idea was it to broadcast this? Hey, will this affect our movements at all?”

“At least the civilians have been evacuated…”

“Quiet! Finish up your final checks, and then report to your starting positions. You know what to do.”

“Yes sir.”

“You, you’re the… from…”

“Yes sir.”

“Er, thank you for your cooperation. Good hunting.”

“Thank you, sir.  The same to you.”

 

It has been three hours since the operation in Tokyo’s Ward 11 has begun.  A ghoul sniper had been picking away at any investigator that gets too close.  Most of the CCG forces were pulled back, to a safe distance.  

The investigators stood around in bunches, chatting while they waited.  None noticed the shadowy figure standing off to the side, a lone person whom all of them seemed to avoid looking at.  However, the person tilted its head to listen to a conversation nearby.

A short blond was grumbling about why they weren’t attacking, leading his companions to explain how the surrounding forest might be cloaking an ambush force, as well as the sea at the back of the buildings. As the conversation drifted towards quinque, a wide man approached to speak with one of them.

The shadow seemed to ignore what they were saying, now paying attention to the blond wandering closer to a nearby motorcycle.  The shadow smiled.  It stirred itself and slipped through the crowd of investigators.  

 

“Hey there kid, did you want to use the bike as a diversion? I got you the keys.”

The keys slipped into his hand.  He turned, the person standing there was vaguely familiar.  Before he could say anything, the person turned and left.  Probably to get back into place, he thought absently, turning back to the motorcycle.

 

The engine revved, the tires screeched, the man yelled.  

The shadow smirked and turned away as the blond flung himself towards the building, gun outstretched. It activated the communication piece firmly tucked in its ear.  “Start phase two.”

“Copy,” came the reply. “Starting attack.”

 

“CHARGE!!!!”

As the CCG charged, the shadow strolled forward, seemingly unconcerned about the violence around it. It tapped the device in its ear. “They’re starting with building 1, going to B5 and B2 with an advance party.”  It paused, ducking a particularly wide swing of a quinque.  “Proceeding to main phase.”

“Copy.”

Now then, the shadow thought, time to get to work.

 

“Hey, did you see that?”

“What?”

“That there, that blur on the screen.”

“Huh, is that a person, or what?”

“... it’s gone…”

 

Search and destroy. No mercy. Those are the mission parameters. Of course, don’t let the CCG see you, was unspoken.  At the very least, if they see you, don’t let them live to tell about it.  

“Make them remember why they fear the dark,” she muttered to herself, shedding the CCG gear she had picked up earlier.  It had made scouting into the human forces so much easier, but now it was time to give it up.  Soon she reached the cache she’d prepared earlier in the woods, and had changed back into her regular gear.  

She rolled her shoulders, feeling the familiar weight of her leathers and many blades sheathed about her person. Strange to think that such a small thing would make her feel so… naked in a crowd of measly humans. How silly!

Sulking back to the edge of the forest, she slipped back into the buildings, taking a moment to assess the battle.  She took herself into a position more advance from the CCG forces, and then found herself a room of Ghouls, huddled together.  

Taking out a long dagger in each hand, before they knew she was there, she struck. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Aaaah!”  
“What is that?”  
“Kill it, quick!!” 

Someone had let their targets actually scream before eliminating them. Yadira paused and changed directions mid-step. But she stopped before actually entering the room. While she was reasonably confident that there were few who could conceivably hurt her, it wouldn’t do to be sloppy. She didn’t live this long (heh) without having some measure of caution, so she reached out with her senses to make sure there was no one to overhear before approaching. 

Then, well, she had them by the throats and on the ground before they even realized she was anywhere nearby.  
“What, do you think you’re doing?” She hissed, showing all of her teeth, pointed and sharp.  
One of the two tried to answer, but his words was choked in his throat. She wasn’t actually letting them get enough air to speak, so she wasn’t really expecting an answer.  
“What do you suppose would have happened if the CCG had heard you, hm?” As they had been struggling to answer, she pushed them back down, whacking their heads hard against the cement. “The orders for no witnesses doesn’t mean you just kill everyone who sees you, eh. After all,” she leaned in close to whisper, “the humans are wearing cameras; what do you suppose they’d think when you didn’t quite show up properly on their screens?”  
Now she lightened her grip, letting them gulp down air to respond.  
“Apologies,” one of them squeaked.  
“Sorry,” said the other. Yadira thought, given how she must have damaged their vocal chords, this probably was as good as she was going to get. She released them and let them stand.  
“If you were any of mine, I’d rip your throats out,” she muttered, just for good measure. “Now get out of here and keep the screams down and out of sight!” 

As they hurried away, her earpiece crackled in her ear. “ Ma’am, we have some activity you might want to see.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Okay, what is it, and why can’t you deal with it yourself?”  
“We have two possible situations.” 

She tried to keep her calm as she listened to the so-called situations. She really did try to be understanding with these childer she was given. Really.  
Exhaling, she activated her microphone. “Okay, enough. It can’t be helped; leave the big ghoul to the CCG, since they’ve engaged already.” She paused, furiously thinking. “We move on to the next phase, so start falling back. I’ll deal with the ones in the back.”  
Clicking the microphone off, she shook her head. Honestly, what did they teach childer these days? She reached to her side, taking out a bone-white skull mask, and strapped it on. 

 

Yadira had an impulse, one that she hadn’t had in a very long time. One that she wasn’t sure she was actually feeling at first, it had become so unfamiliar.  
As she watched the ghouls fighting on top of the building, she had the urge to sit down and munch on popcorn.  
Sure, she could step in, kill all the ghouls on the roof. But that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it? Besides, there was something in this fight that had her holding back. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  
Something wasn’t right. 

She narrowed her eyes, watching the fight unfolding, waiting…  
There.  
As the fighting took them through the roof and into the floor below, the wind shifted and caught the scent. One of the combatants, standard ghoul, nothing special. But the other…  
The other was different. 

She wrapped herself in invisibility and quickly, quietly, carefully, moved closer to get a better scent. She wasn’t really paying attention to what they were screaming at each other, until  
“After all, you’re just a half-breed!”  
Was that it? She sniffed the air, no, not it. Something else, on the edges of spilled blood, beyond the madness crackling and condensed into the whitened head. 

As the beating moved a couple rooms over, Yadira jumped into the hole in the roof, her invisibility flickering momentarily. It took some concentration to keep her distance from the fighting. Oh, it was so tempting to just rush in and grab the source of that maddening puzzle, rip it to shreds for answers. But no, she reeled in her beast. Patience, she told herself, answers come to those that wait. 

There, her chance, while the white-haired child's associates tried to deal with the smiling mask. She crept closer as he knelt on the floor and breathed in.  
Well, she supposed, that makes sense. Someone has been playing god. 

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by my reckoning, I'm up to about chapter 78 of the manga. Next chapter of Blood Wish will take TG 78 and 79, and yes, I've already started writing it. This was just such a good stop for a chapter. And I'm reading TG:re and madly cackling cause thank you!!!!
> 
> Also, I may or may not be crossing over with fate/stay night. World of Darkness has a concept of mages and I'm playing with what little I know of that and what little I've seen of Unlimited Blade Works and Fate/Zero. (Mages are cool, but they tend to break reality.)


End file.
